


Broken Angels

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blind Character, Canto Bight, Everything Hurts, Forced Prostitution, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Poor Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon whump, Tatooine Slave Culture, obi-wan whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Xanatos captured both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon after a mission. Life quickly goes to hell for both of them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051637) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



"Master! No!" Obi-Wan struggled against the steel cuffs, trying to elbow the feline aliens behind him. One of them growled and dug in his claws, causing the young Jedi to wince. " _No_! _Let me go_!" He let out a strangled scream and cried out, trying to break free from the aliens. Three days. Three days of hell, of being stripped naked, of being paraded before these creatures and a man with long, black hair and cold, glittering golden eyes. Master Jinn had gone white as a sheet when he saw the man, asked how he was even alive. Obi-Wan had thought they had been safe then, but he was clearly wrong. So sooner had they relaxed than had a piece of hot iron been seared into their skin, branding them like they were banthas.

Qui-Gon struggled in his own bonds, trying to get away. The older man was slung down into the dirt and kicked repeatedly, struggling to get up each time. Clawed hands raked down his face and he was dragged up after that. Qui-Gon spat the blood out of his mouth. Despite the collar on his throat and the drugs in their system, he fought still. The man yelled, maybe a curse, and he rammed his knee where the groin plate met the smooth fabric. The human holding him roared a curse befoe going down. Qui-Gon kicked the other one and struggled, trying to run back to Obi-Wan. The long haired man, Xanatos, laughed some and he held up what looked like a ring.

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, he was on his knees, screaming in agony as white hot pain flowed over his nerves. He tried to claw at the shock collar, tried to get it off, but his bound hands prevented that and he was shocked again and again. Qui-Gon stopped short before his own collar sparked. He dropped to his knees. He never screamed, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing him cry out. Obi-Wan's gaze met his desperately. This couldn't be happening. They were Master and padawan.They were supposed to stay together. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the tears coursing down his cheeks as the dread hit him. Qui-Gon had been brutal about it, telling him what to expect, and then... He didn't want to think about it. He _couldn't_. Not with what was going to happen next.

_Frightened eyes meet his. Obi-Wan has never seen his Master look this afraid, but it has to be the collars. Or the drugs that burn like fire. He's holding Obi-Wan close, trying to shield his body from the slavers. It's the night cycle and they're alone. His Master is shaking, afraid. Obi-Wan doesn't know why. They'll be fine, right? He tries to wipe away the tears, but Obi-Wan stops them. His Master is frightened and it's scaring him._

_"Master?" Obi-Wan asks softly. "Are you okay?"_

_"Not particularly," Qui-Gon softly says. "It's... going to get bad. I can feel it through what's left of the Force. You're Stewjoni and I'm... well, we don't know what I am. But they seem interested and that's a bad thing." He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. "But I heard them earlier. When they had me cleaning out those crates. They...were talking...about..." He presses his padawan closer to him. "They were talking about how they wanted to rape both of us, but the contract buyer said no damaged goods." He gives a full body shudder. "I can feel that it's going to be bad, padawan. That we'll both need something for the dark times ahead. And...I...I thought that.."_

_Obi-Wan knows. He's old enough to have heard about what slavers do to "fresh meat". "Yes," he whispers. It's all he can say. He's afraid. Terrified of what is about to happen next. But at least he knows that his Master cares._

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon just managed to get the words out as he was drug away. They kicked him and he gasped in pain. "I love you! Don't ever forget that!" He struggled vainly as he was dragged off, but nothing could change the fact that he was being dragged away. And within seconds, his body was swallowed up by the cold steel of a ship. Obi-Wan tried to get the name of it, but he couldn't. And within minutes, his Master started to scream. It almost sounded like he was begging, but Obi-Wan knew better. Qui-Gon had his pride. He was a Jedi Master, no matter what these slavers said. But the wounded animal cries just got louder and Obi-Wan stood in stunned silence as the tears started flowing again.

Xanatos grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started forcing him back into the ship. Obi-Wan trembled, tried to scramble around in the man's grasp. But there was nothing he could do. No way to get out of the man's grip, no way that he can go running and save his Master from wherever he was being taken too. Hold him until the pain stopped. Agony and terror spiked over what was left from their bond before it was killed entirely. The dark Jedi dragged him through the ship. Didn't even throw him in the brig, but threw him down into a lavish room. Obi-Wan started shaking, fearing what was coming next. He landed hard, thanks to his bound hands, and he grunted from the pain.

"This is what he replaced me with." Xanatos' voice was as cold as ice when he spoke and he unlocked the cuffs. Obi-Wan sprang up, trying to fight him, to get out and save Qui-Gon, but he was smacked in the face with the Force. It sent him reeling and he went down, hard, over the bed. Xanatos flicked his fingers like a Shadow Knight and Obi-Wan found the thin trousers he'd been given yanked down around his ankles. He tried struggling, surged up and slammed his head into the bastard's jaw, but the Force grabbed him around the neck and _squeezed_. Xanatos held him like that until he saw dark spots and he thought he was going to die. "Pathetic. A weak willed _slave_."

"Take the collar off and we'll see how weak I am!" Obi-Wan struggled, tried to jerk his head back, when the man's hands caught his braid. A wickedly sharp dagger sliced through the hair and it was trailing down his belly, leaving a thin trail of blood, as Xanatos smiled some.

"If you struggle too much, you'll slice your own cock off like a Tamilian slave," the man said. He was so much older and this terrified Obi-Wan. His blue eyes widened some when he saw the man's intentions and he managed a weak "no" before he was turned onto his belly. And unlike with Qui-Gon, it _hurt_. There wasn't any time taken to make sure his body prepared itself or gentle touches to ease his fear. It was fast, it was brutal, and it made him scream and swear that he could smell the coppery tang of blood when his body tried in vain to ease the way in. He would have squeezed his eyes shut and tried to send himself away, but he couldn't. Xanatos finished with a grunt and left a trembling Obi-Wan on his bedding, curling up and trying to hide.

He flung a damp cloth at the young Jedi. "Clean yourself up and I'll think about feeding you. Remember, _padawan_ , you now live at my pleasure."

Obi-Wan didn't move, but a boot to the side of the ribs made him scramble to his feet and try to obey despite the pain. He bowed his head some when he realized that he was supposed to clean himself in front of Xanatos, but it had been a day since he had last eaten and his snarling belly forced the point. He was only sixteen years old, which was a little old for the life his new Master had planned for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later

Exhaustion weighed heavy on Qui-Gon's face as he tried to work on the last moisture tower. It had been, simply put, a long day. There was nothing more he wanted to do than just curl up in the cool spring several feet away from him and soak, but alas, he had to get this done before his master showed up to take them all home. He wasn't quite sure who owned all of them, himself and his children, and he wasn't going to ask. That just seemed to be one of those things that would just get him into more trouble than he got into by himself. When he'd first came to this hell hole, he had fought. Violently. With everything he had, kicking and clawing and screaming and never allowing himself to back down.

And then he'd learned that he was pregnant with Ben. That had been five years ago and five years ago he'd stopped fighting in order to save his child. He sighed a little bit and looked at the complicated, tangled mass of wires that he needed to fix. Tatooine really wasn't the best place in the galaxy to live in. There were various thorny succulents that grew and unless you knew what you were looking at, it was best not to touch them. On the rare times that it rained, the entire desert lit up into a sea of pinks, blues, and greens for a week. Thanks to the rather strict water laws on this dustball, it was illegal to tap the springs themselves. The best you could do was put up a moisture tower a few feet away and collect the water that way. It would all be pumped into the same holding tank and sent out that way.

He paused for a few minutes to check on Ben and Ani. His son and his adopted son were supposed to be watching the twins and his youngest, but they were known to go off chasing lizards. Luckily, he'd found Mirta and Siri before an anooba could get them. Or, heaven forbid, one of the sand cats that he'd spotted prowling around the edges of the slave compound. He tried to block the mental images of how he'd come to see the creature, but it was to no avail and he wound up vomiting in the sand anyways. He did get himself a few mouthfuls of clear, cool water for his troubles though. They were very nearly done with this tower and the sooner they were done, the sooner they could go back to the compound.

Besides that, they were all hungry. Qui-Gon didn't trust himself to pick out the best fruits from the succulents and he knew about the violent and brutal death that could come from eating the wrong ones. Shmi had eaten a bad one on accident. Within an hour, she was dead. The white foam around her mouth had been gel-like and stringy, but that meant little. He and a few others had buried the corpse before it could be fed to the large akk-dogs that were kept. Qui-Gon had met _those_ before and he gave a full body shudder at the thought of it. He sighed some, trying to keep his belly from getting in the way. Every two years, another came. It made sense. As soon as he finished nursing one child, he was heavy with another.

How long could his body take this? How long could he last? It wasn't like they could get him any birth control. The herbs that worked on women made him violently sick. The last time he'd tried, he'd almost died. Ben, Mirta, and Siri had been so scared that he would die. And when he'd dragged himself up for a few hours of work, he'd been kicked and beaten for fumbling with the tools. Poor Yan would have no idea that he'd almost died that day. Qui-Gon didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost the child that was in his belly. So he sighed and he took it now. Some of the time, he chose his own lovers and other times, there were no choice. So he just did what he had to do.

Breeding stock. _That_ was what his former padawan had sold him into being. _Breeding stock_.

A small hand gripped his. "Qui-Gon? Are you okay?"

"Just tired." He gave Ani a weary smile and tried to send the young boy back to Ben. His Ben who looked far older than he was thanks to his height and his build. Qui-Gon finished up and gathered his tools. "Why don't you get the others? We could try to practice while we wait for Master Dejay to get back." He watched as Ani went to go gather his siblings and wondered if his yearling son would be hungry. He _really_ didn't want to take off the band and expose himself to the harsh elements, but if his son was hungry, there wasn't much he could do.

Ben came tearing over the hill, panting heavily. " _Amma_! _Amma_! You gotta come see this." He doubled over, panting heavily, but still grinning like a loon. "Siri made friends with a sand cat! It's like a cub and now it's following her around!" Qui-Gon's eyes widened and he gave a curse as he clumsily followed his  son. He _hated_ his body. Absolutely _hated_ it. Despite his age, he could still have children and still have them safely. So _of course_ they kept him almost constantly pregnant. "Siri! C'mhere! And bring the kitty with you!"

"Okay!" The two and a half year old girl scrambled over the scrub and a golden cat bounded at her heels. The animal was graceful, majestic...and also hated hated humans. Mirta followed after her sister and an anooba pup trotted at her heels. The little girls bounded into his arms and wrapped him up with their lekku. Qui-Gon cursed softly, but he held them and settled one girl on each hip. He was just about to ask where Yan was, when Ani came back. He was holding a fussing, screaming child. Qui-Gon quietly put the others down and obediently opened his top for his youngest to nurse. The other little one started making his presence known with a series of sharp kicks. He huffed out a soft breath.

"Tell me about the kitty," he softly said. The cat curled up beside Siri, keeping a watchful eye over the road. They could wait here until the drivers came. He sighed quietly and listened as Siri told him all about the kitties that came to her when she asked nicely, only this kitty didn't go away. Qui-Gon figured that the sand cat had a touch of the Force. What was it with himself and strays? The beast lifted it's head and calm golden eyes bore deep into his own. A strange feeling of calm washed over his body. "Thank you..."

"Sinja!" Siri squealed. She tossed a hand of sand up in the air and laughed as it rained down. "His name is Sinja!"

"My anooba is named Meera," Mirta butted in. The puppy didn't look like it had the Force, which was a relief. There were only so many Force sensitive creatures that Qui-Gon could take care of on a given day. His children plus Sinja were pushing it as it was.

When the drivers came, they said nothing about the extra animals. Of anything else, a sand cat would always make for good security.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan knelt beside his "Master". There was a hand wrapped in his long red blonde hair, but it didn't guide him down to the man's crotch. His throat still burned from the last time he'd been used. There were others in the sort of throne room, talking to his Master or doing other things. He tried to keep an eye on his six year old son, but he couldn't have been anywhere near this place. The last time Kem had seen him, bleeding and naked, the child hadn't slept for a week. That had also been the last of any hopes that Kem might be spared this life, too. His son had just screamed in horror before running away, not unleashed any latent Force powers. That had also been the night that Xanatos had declared they were trying again, right before taking him over the ornate chair.

And now, he was bringing another child into this world. Obi-Wan turned his eyes away quietly, trying not to look at anything but the wall behind Xanatos. He _hated_ the man. Hated him with every fiber of his being. Hated him with the passion only a Jedi in danger of falling could. But was he really a Jedi? The braid was all he had now. Every time he tried to cut it off, he was whipped and thrown to the guards for the night. So after a few times of that, Obi-Wan stopped trying to cut off his braid. There were rogues here who wanted to brutalize a Jedi for the night. Rape him just to hear him scream. He'd stopped pleading a long time ago. It never worked. Nothing he could say or do would make them stop.

The hand on his head dropped down to his back and massaged small circles in the flesh there. The thick collar he was forced to wear made his throat burn as he tried to swallow. If Xanatos noticed, he said nothing. The Dark Sider just sat there, just playing with the collar and smiling as Obi-Wan coughed. His eyes watered a few times and he wished that Xanatos would take the gag out of his mouth so he could curse the other man and tell him just what was on his mind. His arms were bound behind his back with heavy golden cuffs. Save for the collar and the cuffs, he was completely naked save for a ring on his cock. Once, he would have cringed from the looks he was being given. Open looks of lust and want, hungry eyes that roved over his naked body.

Xanatos played with one of the rings through his puffy, swollen nipples. The man's hard blue eyes roamed over him. "How the mighty have fallen." He bade Obi-Wan to stand and the young Jedi tried to obey the order. Xanatos got bored with watching him struggle after a few seconds and yanked him up with the Force. Obi-Wan coughed as best as he could, pleading with his eyes for Xanatos not to do this. The Dark Sider ignored it, as always, and placed his hands over Obi-Wan's large belly. "Look at you. I knew I made the right choice when I kept you and sold the other one. Sent him right to Tatooine. If he hasn't died in the desert by now, he's probably on his back with a cock plowing his ass. Right where he should be."

The other hand roamed to his ass and played with the large plug he was forced to wear. Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed with shame as he heard the laughter. He'd never liked being spread before anyone, but this was taking it to a new level. Obi-Wan didn't move. He forced himself to stay still, but he could still feel the eyes on him even through the heavy, Force blocking collar he was wearing and the medication he was forced to take that further blocked the Force. At least that wouldn't sap the strength from his bones like the hormone blockers would. They were supposed to give him calcium tablets to counter that, but he never got any of those. He'd already broken his hip from falling off the dais. It was so lucky that he hadn't lost Kem. So, so lucky.

"Look at you now." Xanatos pushed him some and Obi-Wan stumbled back. He whined as best he could when he was grabbed from behind and dragged down. His pleading eyes looked up at his Master, but Xanatos just waved his hands and stroked himself through his pants. Obi-Wan's heavy belly got in the way as he stumbled. One of them grabbed him by the braid he was forced to wear. His head was yanked back and the gag ripped off by clever fingers. Obi-Wan tried to turn his head and struggle, but his nose was pinched so he couldn't breathe. When he opened his mouth to gasp for breath, a cock was shoved into his mouth. He gasped and choked around it as a clawed hand forced his head down.

Pain breached him from the other end. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut against the burning assault. He whined as best he could, gasping from the dry, burning pain as he was taken almost dry. The young Jedi whimpered softly. He gagged, forced deeper onto the other's cock. His eyes burned and he tried to just _get away_ , but he was forced to hold still and take it. Someone yanked his head up once the other was done and semen was splashed over his face. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered and it took him a minute to realize that he was crying.

Someone laughed. "Look at that little Jedi! Not so powerful now, without your little lightsaber and your space magic!" He slapped Obi-Wan on the ass before pressing his face into the floor. All Obi-Wan could do was take it. He gasped a little bit, whimpering from the pain. He couldn't see Kem. That was the only relief. He couldn't see his son. "All you're fit to do is breed and be fucked. Wish I could have done this _years_ ago!" Hard green eyes looked into his. "What with the Jedi coming to _my_ land and taking _my_ child!"

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered. That was all he could say. That he was sorry. But he was a Jedi and this man was looking for someone to punish. He yelled and roared, an insane rage in his eyes. The heavy backhand caught Obi-Wan across the face and pain blasted over him. He cried out, reeling back. Blood dripped from his nose and down his bare chest.

"Shut up, you Jedi bastard!" the man screamed. He yanked Obi-Wan back by the hair. "If I had my way, I would fuck you so full of children that you wouldn't ever move again!" He smacked Obi-Wan again and watched as the younling fell to the floor. He gasped softly, trying to gather himself so he could take all of this. He just hurt. Hurt all over. "That's all you're good for. Little Jedi bitch." He looked up to Xanatos. "How many credits would it cost me to knock this bitch up so I can have another child. I'm willing to pay top dollar!"

Xanatos shrugged some. "I'm not sure. How much would you be willing to pay?"

"I have five hundred credits I can transfer to you right now."

"Double that and we have a deal." Xanatos glanced down at Obi-Wan. "You can have him in another four months. Give him enough time for his ass to heal up and for him to get all ready for you." He gave the man a little smile. "After all, I need that little Jedi bitch broken."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, a hand over his belly. This couldn't happen. Ever. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it, not until he was fucked full of another child. Only for it to be ripped out of his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of about a year

Maul had given up the life of a Sith lord for several reasons. One of this was the issue with his Master, Sidious. It turned out that Maul was never his apprentice, more like his slave, and the old man had no real intentions of teaching Maul the ways of the Dark Side. Well, beyond teaching him just enough that he could be used to kill the Jedi. And, also, just enough that he would forever be a slave to his Master and not know what to do without him once the bastard inevitably died. Maul had also figured his Master's favorite candy, some kind of soft gel things made from cactus pears, and sent a doctored batch of those to his flat. Now Maul was just scanning the news feeds so he knew what was going on.

If the Chancellor died, it would be intergalactic news, Maul was sure of it. Poison made from dinko spines really was a wonderful thing and it was also a subtle form of revenge from when he was a youngling and he'd been tortured with the creatures. Sidious was going to, quite literally, die on the toilet and watch as his entrails exited out of his ass and got flushed away. Maul almost wished that he could watch it and hear every sound of pain. It would almost make up for all that he'd endured growing up and the fact that he'd lost brothers, a family, and any chance to be normal. Well, as normal as a Zabrak Force user ever could be. Maul wouldn't put it past the Jedi Order not to let him in, simply because he had a secondary gender, like all Zabraks did.

Wasn't there some huge federal case about the Order not taking Force sensitive Yavinese and leaving them in a life of sexual slavery? Maul thought so and he also thought that there was now a law requiring all registered slaves born in the Republic to be tested by age five. Maul rolled his eyes some as he leaned against the sandstone wall. He was willing to bet that the one he was watching right now wasn't registered. He was a pretty thing. Taller than he was by a head. Matted red gold hair, part of it was in braids, grey green eyes that flashed the light. Freckles dotted his pale skin and he honestly looked ravishing with that swollen belly. Maul let out a low growl and stalked over. Normally, he didn't have sex with slaves, but he was willing to make an exception for this one.

Pretty Boy must have heard him walking over, because he jumped and bowed up like a frightened Loth-cat. "W-who are you?!"

"I work for your Master," Maul purred. He loved the accent this one had. Like honey poured over his words. He growled some and placed clawed hands on Pretty Boy's thin shoulders. Pretty Boy tensed even more. There was something almost feral in those eyes. "One of his bounty hunters. I kill the marks before they kill me, that sort of thing." He gave Pretty Boy a wicked grin. "Wanna see my lightsaber?"

"Oh _hells_ no!" Pretty Boy struggled back, but Maul was stronger. Damn, but he could see why this one had been bitched. He really did look pretty like that. There was just this glow about him, the way the Force would have sang if not for a collar. Maul eyed it and nipped his bottom lip. Pretty Boy made a weak growling sound and drew back. "I'm already pregnant, so go away from me! And besides, I have to feed my other child, so I don't have the time to deal with you." An infant cried out after a few minutes and Pretty Boy crumpled some. He swallowed. "Please? She's hungry and Master Xanatos didn't allow me to feed her earlier."

"So you were the one I saw in the frame," Maul murmured. He moved back, allowing Pretty Boy to hurry over to his daughter. He was waddling, too. Like whatever was inside him was fripping _huge_ and he couldn't wait to get it out. The beast side of Maul hummed in pleasure. He had proof of Pretty Boy's fertility right here. What else could he ask for? "The name's Maul. You know my name, I might as well know yours."

"Obi-Wan." The man gave him a sharp look as he ducked inside a low building. Maul followed him not surprised to see the dull, mud colored walls or the heaps of rushes strewn everywhere. You had to keep warm here somehow. A few kid's toys had been tossed in the corner and an eight year old gave him a look no eight year old should ever give a man. Maul sucked in a sharp breath. Obi-Wan ignored him and knelt beside a makeshift cradle. He soon had a whining kid in his hands, a little girl with hair like her father, and dropped the corner of his tunic to feed her. Maul sat on the floor. Obi-Wan glared at him. "Look, I know I can't ask you to do anything, but could you please go outside? This is very uncomfortable to me and I have to be back to my Master in an hour."

Maul stood up and brushed his hand over what he could see of the shoulder. The skin was marred with bruises and red welts. He sucked in a deep breath. Maul knew how much those types of injuries hurt. "What'd ya do to him, _yah'sii_? What did you have to do to make that lunatic so mad he'd beat the living tar out of you?"

"Exist." Obi-Wan supported his daughter's head as she nursed. She was a tiny thing and Maul finally got a good look at how thin Obi-Wan was and how tired he looked. How old was he? He couldn't have been any older than Maul was, if you went by human or Zabrak. He just looked... tired. Like he was a real young mother and he had no other support than his son and himself. Obi-Wan gave a bitter laugh. "Before all of this, before I was here, my former Master pissed Xanatos off. So he took revenge on me instead of my Master. And when he learned that I gave myself to my Master before he could get to me? Well, all hell broke loose."

The red Zabrak growled low. He rested his open palm on the wounds and quietly drew out the pain as best he could. Obi-Wan gave a quiet little gasp and then he arched his back. Maul knew what it felt like. It felt like having a brutally injured muscle soothed, cooled, healed. He kept it up and watched as the red marks on his shoulders faded some. Maul drew back after a few minutes. The kid was watching him again, so Maul reached into his pocket and grabbed a peppermint that the waitress who'd been hitting on him the night before had dumped in his lap. The kid glared at it. Obi-Wan did nothing and so did Maul. It took a few minutes, but the kid grabbed the mint and chewed it up quickly.

"What do you say, Kem?" Obi-Wan prompted gently.

Kem gave him a sour look. "Thank you, Mister."

"You're very welcome, young sir," Maul replied. He shot Obi-Wan a look. The young man rolled his eyes some and leaned back against the wall. Maul sat beside him, looping his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "My place. After they get done with you and you can still walk. Don't bring the kid."

"I've never taken a knot before." There was very real fear in Obi-Wan's eyes. "I mean, a few knotting toys, yes. But never the real thing and I've heard that it hurts and it can tear you up real bad."

At that, Maul rolled his eyes. "A knot doesn't hurt unless some asshole on the end jerks it around. And besides, you're Stewjoni, right? You should get wet--"

"Not in front of my children!" Obi-Wan hissed.

"Look, they see you walking around half naked and comin' back bloody with stuff coming out of you. They're not stupid." Maul had been about ten when he stumbled on Master Sidious' porn collection and discovered sexuality. He shot a look at a fuming Obi-Wan. "Like I said, you've been prepped. But I don't like an audience, so I'm taking it there." He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered why this was so hard. It had been a long time since he last had pleasant company and he wasn't going to rough the kid up. Sure, maybe being knotted would make him walk funny for a week, but it wouldn't hurt you if you had decent lube and enough prep work. It was usually about three to four fingers.

Obi-Wan swaddled his baby again and stalked away from him. "I'm not a whore!"

Maul caught his wrist, spun him around, and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Coulda fooled me," he whispered. He frowned some, wondering why the Force was screaming at him now. Maul drew back and cocked his head in confusion. "Just...what _are_ you?"

"According to you, a whore." With that bitter retort, Obi-Wan stormed away and left a confused Maul dodging shin kicks from a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan didn't want to do this. But what he wanted or didn't want didn't matter anymore. Not after he'd been captured all those years ago. He tried not to remember that day or the first time Xanatos had had him. He didn't even have his bond to make things just a little bit better. All he had was himself and his children. Kem, who was as Force sensitive as a rock and his daughter, Adii, who wasn't Force sensitive at all, either. Xanatos was getting impatient, too. He didn't want to have to wait until it was safe to impregnate him again. The rogue who had sired the child currently in his belly soon had been clamoring for a c-section. Obi-Wan didn't want that. He might not have had a choice about carrying these children, but he could at least have them naturally and bond with them.

The guards knew. Obi-Wan figured that Maul had told him, self-absorbed asshole that he was. Maybe in another life, he might have found the Zabrak attractive, but Obi-Wan doubted it. Sex hurt. Stewjoni needed much more prep time than a Yavinese did and Obi-Wan barely had enough time to work himself loose and wet. And he wouldn't do it in front of his children, either. Despite all that Maul said, he was still a Jedi at heart. He still had that much dignity about him that he did not want to engage in sex acts near his children. That had lead himself to being torn open more than once, though. Finding bacta on this rock was next to impossible. For all Obi-Wan knew, Xanatos had encouraged the rogues to tear him open just to feel his screams in the Force.

Obi-Wan's hands shook as he applied the concealer. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be touched by this Zabrak, did not want to have another's hands on him at _all_. There might have been something in that golden gaze once, but not anymore. Obi-Wan had had enough of yellow and gold eyes to last for a lifetime, thank you. He closed his eyes and asked the Force for strength. He had learned how to do it without touching the Force. That meant that the collar on his throat didn't shock him. It just stayed there on standby, reminding him that it was still there and it could zap the hell out of him at any second. Xanatos usually stopped as soon as he was visibly pregnant, though. He didn't want to risk the youngling.

His copper colored hair caught the light as he grabbed for the pot of scented oil. Obi-Wan had put Kem and Adii to bed right before he left and promised that he would be back in one piece. He let out a breath as he slowly applied it, watching as the combination of concealer and oil covered up the bruises and the clawmarks. Xanatos didn't let a Farghul, Cathar, or Zyggerian have him, thanks to the barbs they had, but he was fond of teasing Obi-Wan with them. His hands were scratched up because of those same toms, but he figured that he wouldn't be doing much with his hands. Obi-Wan left the little hovel silently, bare feet skimming across the dusty earth. Tears stung his cheeks. It just wasn't _fair_.

The Force sung around that damned Zabrak. Maul was so strong in the Force, reminding Obi-Wan of all he was no longer allowed to have. A bitter thought crossed his mind and he almost retched onto the dust. What if Xanatos knew how strong of a Force user Maul was? What if he wanted this to be a dry run to see if Obi-Wan could take a knot without being seriously injured? He shuddered some. Obi-Wan glanced out at the desert surrounded the compound. He wouldn't be able to get very far with his belly. And he couldn't take his children with him, either. He was forced to stay and forced to accept whatever his Master did to him. Obi-Wan forced himself to knock on the door.

Maul opened it after a few seconds. Strong, rough hands guided him inside and Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from sniffling. The Zabrak was no taller than he was without boots and he looked...smaller without his clothes. Like he would have been slender, but he worked out enough to keep it from happening. Maul bit his bottom lip. A thumb brushed over his face and Obi-Wan felt oddly soothed. That same thumb brushed away the tears from his eyes. There was an odd sound in the room, so different from when he purred to calm his own children. It took Obi-Wan a few seconds to realize that Maul was purring and even longer to realize that the Zabrak was rubbing the makeup off of his face.

"What did they do to you?" Maul whispered. Rough hands cupped his face and stroked over his tear stained cheeks. The Zabrak seemed... torn. He sighed softly and sat down, rubbing his head in his hands. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Obi-Wan didn't want to sound too hopeful.

"Can't frip you when you're covered in bruises." Maul gave him a slightly bitter look and patted the bed. Obi-Wan settled beside him. The next thing he knew, a cloak was flying out of nowhere and landed in his lap. Obi-Wan fingered the rich, soft material. He must not have hid his expression very well, because Maul gave him a sly grin. "I know. It's Nabu wool. The best in the market. Once I got some money, I decided I was done with cheap stuff. Just... try not to make a mess on it? Please? Took me three loads of crap for Xanatos before I was able to buy the thing."

The cloak was warm and soft around him. Obi-Wan smiled softly as it draped across him. He... liked it? It was so soft and so warm... Just like what he would wrap his newborns in if it had the time. "I promise I won't get it messed up."

"See to it that you don't," Maul muttered. He got up and crossed the small room. "Have you eaten?" Obi-Wan tried to ignore him, but his belly growled. He didn't know what Zabraks ate. Maybe they ate all meat or radioactive plasma or something. Maul snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "I assure you, I don't see hyperdrive plasma for a snack. How does gluten free pasta with sausage and my famous sauce sound?"

"It sounds like a meal and I haven't eaten since sunrise," Obi-Wan admitted. He hitched his breath when an insti-heat packet of food was dumped in his lap. Going from the clumsy lettering (it looked like he had used a slightly dry sharpie?), this was homemade. His mouth watered as he ripped off the top. Obi-Wan almost forgot to chew as he bolted the food down. It was slightly spicy and it did burn his mouth, but he didn't care. The food tasted good. He would have turned his nose up at it before, but right now, he was close to seven months pregnant and still nursing a one year old. He needed all the calories he could get. Obi-Wan bolted the food down and wiped off his mouth on his sleeve.

Maul looked slightly concerned as he handed him apple slices. "Don't get sick on me, okay? The last thing I wanna do is clean up your sick."

"If I toss, I scrub. I get that." Obi-Wan made a face, but he forced himself to cuddle with the Zabrak. Maul was warm, very warm, and that did make him feel good. He still didn't like to be relaxed in front of someone who could very well hurt him. The Zabrak started to purr again and rested one clawed hand on his belly. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. He didn't like it when his belly was fondled, but the Zabrak did not know that. He smiled some when the child kicked. Obi-Wan gasped from the pain of it, though. Maul rubbed across the expanse of skin and was rewarded with a flurry of kicks. Obi-Wan grunted from it all, but he didn't dare make the Zanrak move his hand.

After a few minutes, Maul grew tired of that and simply curled up to sleep, pressing Obi-Wan close to him. The human sighed as he resigned himself to sleeping like this for tonight. At least it wasn't going any farther than the touches. He hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Qui-Gon knelt over the campfire, still sore from the birth several days ago. On any other planet, he wouldn't have been up so soon. He would have been allowed a week or two to rest. Ben and Ani made it better. With them, he could always do what he needed to do. Yan, of course, would need more help. When he had a newborn, there was very little he could do for the next few days. And that was why his Master had him weaving baskets by firelight. He wasn't quite sure what they were called, only that they were quite hard to make and literally went for thousands of credits in the Core worlds. Qui-Gon wished he could somehow tell the others how those things were made, but everything was strictly screened and he didn't want to be punished.

At least, this little one looked to be mostly human. His eyes were golden, though, possibly speaking to the Pureblood heritage of his father. Qui-Gon wouldn't blame Yailai, though. He'd slept with the other man because he could, not because he was tied down and raped. The last time that had happened, Ani had seen it and he'd lost it. The attacker was killed. Ani had been beaten for it. Siri and Mirta had been born because of a rape. Their father had been drunk and Qui-Gon hadn't been strong enough to shove him off. And Ben, of course, was born because he had wanted to sleep with his padawan before he was taken by Xanatos. Qui-Gon decided that he was going to share the good news with Yailai once he got better.

His fingers were cracked and bloodied from weaving the reeds in the complicated patterns. Qui-Gon would never look at them again. Not after he'd made them. Ani sighed softly and slumped into his side. Qui-Gon kissed his son. His youngest whimpered softly and started trying to nurse. Qui-Gon didn't even bother with a top when his child was so young. He simply moved so his newborn could latch onto his nipple. The little boy started drinking quickly and making happy sounds. Beside him, Yan started crying again. Qui-Gon hated it, but he needed to start weaning his son. The newborn would need the milk more than Yan did. Yan could eat other foods. The newborn needed milk.

Qui-Gon allowed Yan to nurse some before he offered him a little wheat biscuit. It didn't taste very good, but it was rich in calories and it would make Yan grow stronger faster. Ben was working on his own basket. He looked rather frustrated. Qui-Gon called his son over and started to show him the little tricks. And when he saw his son properly in the firelight, his heart sank. Ben didn't look like a six year old. He looked like he was much older, almost seven or eight. Qui-Gon knew there were some that would take a child as young as Ben and turn him into a pleasure slave. It had happened to children as young as him before. And once they were sold, they fetched thousands of credits. His owners might want to do that with Ben.

" _Amma_?" Ben looked over at him and touched his face. "Why're you crying? Do you need more lotion?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. He didn't know what else to say or do. Ben was the last thing he had left. The last thing that reminded him of Obi-Wan and his time as a Jedi Knight. He should have been on the Council now. He should have been out there, fighting to end slavery and save people from a life like this. He glanced down at his youngest son. Tatooine tradition said that you didn't name a child until it was six months or older. That way, you knew if it was going to survive or not. "I don't want to lose you," Qui-Gon admitted. He turned his head some. "If they ever take you away, Ben, I want you to find the nearest embassy and tell them that you're Ben Jinn and you're the child of a Jedi Knight. They'll take you to Coruscant and you'll be safe."

Qui-Gon would never see his son again, but it would be worth it. His son would be safe.

Ben nodded and swallowed some. "Why didn't you tell me that we had a last name?" He glanced at Qui-Gon again and he looked so much like Obi-Wan that his heart break. He missed his padawan so badly that it _hurt_. Ben was his son, yes, but there was also Obi-Wan in him, too. There was enough Obi-Wan in him to break Qui-Gon if he lost his oldest son. What if he lost Ani, too? What if he couldn't care for his children? What if he had to work out in the hot desert when he was still bleeding and still exhausted from giving birth.

"Because I was trying to keep you safe," Qui-Gon softly said. "Slaves don't have last names and if I tell them about our name, you could be hurt. I could have my memories wiped and I don't want that to happen." He had no intention of telling Ben about his father. He figured that Ben would hate him for sleeping with someone much younger than him. Then again, slaves had no age of consent. Anyone could do whatever they wanted to them. Qui-Gon sighed softly. How long would it be until he was limping back to his children? How many times would his new baby cry from hunger when he couldn't feed him? Would he lose a child to the desert sands?

"I don't need you to keep me safe." Ben looked at him with the surety only the very young could have. He hugged Ani. "You have me and Ani to keep you safe! And then we'll train Sinja and Meera to keep you safe, too!"

Qui-Gon coughed softly. He was a Jedi Master. He didn't need his children to keep him safe. He was the one who was supposed to keep _them_ safe, not the other way around. What sort of mother and Jedi was he if he failed? If he let them take his children away from him? Qui-Gon sat down and looked at the sand. He couldn't do this. He was just doing his best, but what if he wasn't good enough? What if he was sold away from them? No one really cared about keeping slave families together. He sighed some and curled up as best he could. But he sighed and started getting ready to finish up the weaving. The former Jedi didn't say much as he worked. He just wanted to get it done before he went to bed.

Qui-Gon just wished that he could send his children to the Jedi Temple where they were safe. That would be the best thing, even if he never got to see them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Maul woke up with a kid looking up at him. He blinked lazily and tried to brush the kid away. He glanced down at Obi-Wan. His partner was still asleep and had actually pressed against him. Like he actually liked this and wasn't just fussing. The red Zabrak got up after a few seconds, looking around. The kid looked clean enough. He was strong looking, healthy, looked like he'd been cared for at least. The little ragged tunic he was wearing had at least been cleaned and cared for. So he did look like he was wanted and loved. He didn't look like some of the other slave kids here. The kid wasn't half feral and running around like a wild animal. You could tell that he was loved and wanted. He also wanted his mother and so did the little girl in his arms.

"You might want to wait a little," he advised. "How old's that kid? You got her started on any sort of people food yet or is she just eating milk?" Maul winced, thinking about how harsh that just sounded. Well, but he had a point. The kid looked like she was old enough to start eating soft foods. That would also mean that Maul would have to give up his warm spot if she wanted to nurse. But then he got an idea. Maul pulled a still sleeping Obi-Wan off and pulled the much too large top off so the kid could have easy access. She wasn't crying, so Maul figured she wasn't _that_ hungry, but she did latch on and started drinking quickly. The boy hovered over them both, pacing some.

"You have a name?" Maul asked. He didn't have any candy. He thought back for a few minutes and then he swore under his breath. "It's Kem, right? I think that's what your mom said." He wasn't that good with names as it was. Kem crossed his arms. He didn't know what he was supposed to do right now, okay? He needed to feed this baby, so he got it. So why was the kid glaring at him? So he was just holding the mother and just trying to make him feel better. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Why was Kem mad at him? What was he doing this time? His mother was wearing a shirt, he was mostly covered, and he wasn't bruised up. He looked really good, if you asked Maul. Then again, he rather liked the way that Obi-Wan looked, so he was a little biased.

Obi-Wan made a squirming sound. He jumped up a little and then looked down at the little girl. He kissed her head and rested back, relief blooming on his face. "Kem? Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No, _amma_." Kem walked around for a little and started rifling through maul's knapsack. The Zabrak cringed softly. He didn't want the kid to go through his stuff, okay? He just wanted to have his stuff sit there and not be messed with. Kem must have found the jerky, because he grabbed the baggie and started eating it. Maul grimaced softly. Obi-Wan did _nothing_. Obi-Wan did nothing to make his son get out of other people's stuff. Kem shuffled over and offered Obi-Wan the meat. Obi-Wan took it gratefully. Well then. Now Maul couldn't do anything without looking like a giant arse to the man he was trying to, well, seduce. Maul was very well aware that he looked like an exotic human and he liked using that.

 "That's good," Obi-Wan softly said. He sighed and looked up to Maul. "Do you mind _not_ watching me? This is starting to creep me out and you squeeze too much. I'm trying to feed my kid, not have you decide that I'll make a decent body pillow."

Maul huffed. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Rogues often slept in huge piles like this, so he was used to it. It kept the scavengers out of your stuff and you got to be warm without paying for a room. Maul sighed softly as he got up. He guessed that he needed to feed these slaves. They would be hungry. And since he'd called Obi-Wan here, he figured that he could at least feed them. He went through his stuff and came up with some powdered milk (mixed with _nusa_ oil and it made a great cure for blaster burns) and a few cups. He got some warm tap water and they all sat down to a breakfast of warm milk and toast. He smeared that with some apricot jam and they at least had some good food.

Well, Kem liked it. And then Kem was drinking the rest of the milk. Maul gave him the stuff to make more. Soon, the boy was dumping that powder in his little pot of jam. At least Obi-Wan had the decency to blush at that one and Maul decided he was going to bill Xanatos for the destruction of property. It might have been a pot of jam, but the kid was hungry and kids didn't need to be hungry. Maul had been hungry far too often as a child, so he didn't begrudge the kid his meal.

"He can keep the jam," Maul decided. He wasn't going to eat if after Kem doctored it like that. He finished his own breakfast and tried to ignore how both of them were wolfing his food down. He winced slightly. Xanatos needed to up his game if his slaves were starving like this. "I've got business to do. You lot can stay here, I won't fuss about it, and there should be enough hot water to get all of you cleaned, okay?" Not that he was complaining, but Obi-Wan's hair smelled like something had died in it. It was just that bad.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan murmured. He ducked his head some.

Maul caught his chin, right before he left. He was going to buy this lot. Mostly because he needed to drain his bank account again, but also because he liked Obi-Wan and he liked Kem. Kem had his good points and he wanted to protect his mother. "Don't call me that, okay? You can call me Maul or Captain. But I don't like Master." That was far too close to Sidious for comfort.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"I'll hold you to it." But Maul grinned and pulled his cloak on. "You lot get some rest. You need it." And with that, he left his rooms and started walking across the compound. Xanatos had to have a selling point. Everyone did. He just needed to find it or beat it out of him. Maybe he'd beat it out of him. Yes, that would be the fun way to go about it. He would just go about it the nice way and then lower the boom once Xanatos balked.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan didn't like this. Not only was he locked in the rooms, he was also locked in there with his children. He didn't know this "Maul". There was no telling what that Zabrak would want to do with him and his children. There were some sick beings in this galaxy. Obi-Wan knew because he had been hurt by several of them. They weren't interested in Kem, though. Maybe it was because his oldest was so wild and the son of their Master. But it didn't usually work that way. Obi-Wan knew from talking to several older slaves that most Masters didn't care about their enslaved children. Obi-Wan wondered if it was because Kem was so young and so small. The young man swallowed some. Kem should have been much taller than he was.

He held Ahlai close to him and soothed her downy hair. She would have to be weaned soon, even if she wasn't ready for it. He just held his little girl close and tried not to cry over her. There was a reason why her name meant "great sorrow". That was what her life was going to be. All because he had to get himself captured. The little girl looked up at him with her uncanny blue eyes and stroked through his hair. Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. He cried softly, not able to hold it in much longer. Someone scrambled over from beside him and a sticky mouth planted a kiss on his cheek. Obi-Wan sniffled and held his son close. Why had he done this? Wasn't there someone who could help him not bring anymore children into this world?

He knew there would be a price, but he didn't care. Anything to keep his little ones safe. Obi-Wan swallowed softly and lay back on the covers. This bed was so much better than what he would normally get to sleep in. Warmer, too. Like someone actually cared about the comfort of the occupant. Obi-Wan snorted softly. _Of course_ Xanayos cared. Maul was a paying customer. He'd probably dropped a lot of credits for what turned out to be a night of cuddling and them... making out a few times. It had almost been nice. Obi-Wan sure didn't regret it. He just didn't want to tell his children that he had been the one to initiate the contact. He wanted them to know that how they lived wasn't normal. In fact, it was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

He wouldn't do that if they knew he had volunteered to make out with a Zabrak bounty hunter like they were both teenagers. Obi-Wan chalked it up to hormones. He didn't even go into heat anymore. It was like his body knew what was going to happen, so it didn't even try. Kem scrambled beside him and grabbed the remote. Before Obi-Wan could stop him, the boy had flipped on the holovision and expertly steered them to some animated cartoon about dogs solving mysteries. Obi-Wan smiled softly. He had loved this show once! He and Quilan used to sneak out of classes and watch it. He felt no small measure of pride that his son knew what that was and how to operate technology that was rare out here.

"Is he coming back, _amma_?" Kem looked around and balled up his fists. His little jaw set and there was something dangerous in his blue eyes. If Kem hadn't been Force null, Obi-Wan was sure that his child would have been very strong... and very dangerous. Xanatos didn't know how lucky he truly was.

"I think so." Obi-Wan propped up pillows so they could all sit and watch the show. It was nice to get to sit and relax. It would be even nicer if he got to take a bath. And speaking of... he glanced around and handed Ahlai to her brother. "Why don't you hold your sister and watch the door while I take a bath?" He kissed his son's head as he slid off the bed. His belly made things harder, but not by much. Obi-Wan had gotten used to being heavily pregnant. The former Jedi groaned some as he padded into the tiled room. He snorted as he looked around at the cool opulence. Silver plated fixtures and crystal used for the shower stalls. It looked like Xanatos had gone all out. He padded across the cool tiles and stripped in front of the shower unit.

The breastband and his belly made things harder, but he managed. He dropped his scanty clothing in a heap and clambered into the shower. He didn't slide over the pebbled floor, but it was close. His son or daughter, already named Jolon, was making things harder for him. Obi-Wan grabbed the hand rails as he turned the water on. The first cascade of hot water felt like heaven on his muscles. Obi-Wan just stood there, basking in the warmth. He didn't regret doing this. Not one bit. He took his sweet time getting washed up. It just felt _good_ to get the filth and grime off of his body. And the sweet oils that he smeared on himself. Xanatos liked seeing his skin glisten in the light.

" _Amma_!" Kem came darting into the refresher. "He's back! He's back!" The boy darted into the closet, still holding his sister. Obi-Wan barely had time to turn around when he came face to face with a bruised and bloodied Maul. Obi-Wan slunk back in the shower, too afraid to do much of everything. He couldn't take a knot. Not here. Not when his son was hiding only a few feet away. He couldn't walk if he was torn and he knew he would tear. He was too sick and to pregnant to stretch like that. Obi-Wan curled up as best he could and tried not to panic. The shower was cut off abruptly, leaving Obi-Wan shivering on the floor. He didn't know what else to do. He was too heavy to scramble up and the flooring cut into his knees.

"Force, you look worse than I thought." Maul helped him up and ran a hand over his protruding ribs. Obi-Wan tried not to jerk away. The Zabrak wrinkled his nose and helped him out of the shower. But instead of slammed against the wall, Maul wrapped a towel around him and trailed a hand through his hair. "We have to do something about that rat's nest you call hair. Like getting rid of that braid?"

"Master won't let me cut it," Obi-Wan mumbled. He knew it was foolish to argue with Maul, though. The Zabrak could beat him until he miscarried. Obi-Wan had lost two children when they were only whispers of a promise. That hurt. He didn't want to lose a child that was almost ready to be born. He didn't think he could do that and stay sane. "Please, please... I don't think I'll survive if I lose my baby. Please don't make me  cut it."

"He's not your Master anymore." Maul grabbed a pair of scissors and started doing a hack job on Obi-Wan's hair. Kem crept out after a little bit. Ahlai was strangely quiet. It was like she knew that they couldn't be disturbed. "I am. And I'm tired of this rank mess."

It shouldn't have hurt, watching as his padawan braid fell. It shouldn't have hurt. It was a connection to his past that he could hardly hold on to without hurting even more. But even if it shouldn't have hurt him to watch his braid be cut... it hurt him all the same. Obi-Wan buried the pain deep within him. He couldn't afford to let his new Master see it. Not until he knew what he was getting into.


	9. Chapter 9

Maul growled as he saw how frightened the little slave was. He could see the man's ribs. He was _starving_. Like he had been bred without a single thought to how healthy he was. And that meant he was going to have a harder time with his babies. Maul sighed as he picked up the youngest daughter. Her name was Ahlai? It was such a pretty name, but he thought it was darker than what it sounded. The young Zabrak sighed softly as he wrapped the man up. His breasts had swollen already. Or maybe they had never had the chance to rest. Maul cursed under his breath. Obi-Wan could be swollen with infection right now. It was called mastitis. That _killed_ , especially when the mother didn't have the access to the antibiotics that he needed.

Ahlai fussed as he wrapped her up and tucked her under his coat. Obi-Wan had the other one. Poor Kem didn't have that, but he was strong enough to walk. Maul gritted his teeth as he forced the little family out of his rooms and into the courtyard. The bright light was reflecting off the turquoise tiles that Xanatos had chosen. Obi-Wan sobbed softly. He grabbed at Maul, trying to hide. Maul didn't quite care about that as he picked the pace. Obi-Wan struggled to keep up. His heavy belly was getting the the way. Just how pregnant _was_ he? Maul knew next to nothing about Stewjoni and pregnancy. For all he knew, Obi-Wan was going to give birth right this instant. Wouldn't his hips break, though? How did a male of any race give birth?

He didn't want want to see this. Maul rolled his eyes as he hurried them out the backways. Past the stinking piles of sewage and rotting food. The place where food was tossed to rot and feed the wild birds. Maul gritted his teeth. He hated the way this smelled. It was actually worse than Obi-Wan's hair had been, which took skill. That had smelled worse than a slave pit at high noon. Maul had smelled a few of those in his day. He was willing to bet that Obi-Wan had been in a few of those, too. So he hurried on and made sure that none of them slipped. A few of the others slaves stopped to watch. They were all wretched creatures. Pitiful, thin things with ragged hair and lek. One of them looked like he was an ex-gladiator with all the scars he had.

Maul wanted to help him, but the only person he could take care of right now was Obi-Wan. He didn't need some half dead Nautolan. And besides, looking at him would remind him too much of Kilindi. Maul carried Ahlai back to his ship and got the little family in there. Xanatos wasn't dead. He was just good and beaten, licking his wounds with one of the Twi'lek boys he had. What was it with the rich and powerful and the fact that they liked boys? Young boys? As in, fifteen year old boys? Maul shuddered as he thought of what that might happen to Kem if he stayed there. The boy took one look at the ship before he darted off to the hold. Maul didn't have anything there he could break, so he didn't mind it.

Obi-Wan sagged against him as he walked up the ramp. Maul didn't bother him. He got him curled up on the couch and started getting the hell out of dodge. He'd just beaten his host bloody. Maul was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't be welcomed back. Maybe welcomed back with open rocket launchers, but not welcomed with open arms. The Zabrak sighed as he started firing his ship up. The forces on the ground were still stunned by what he had done, so he could get out of here. Or so he hoped. Maul fired up the thrusters and started getting the ship up in the air. A few of the ground forces gave a little chase, but nothing really happened. Most of them dropped back after less than a minute and not a shot was fired.

Maul snorted some as he started getting the ship higher and into a good place where he could get them into hyperspace. The Zabrak sighed softly as he started to work on that little problem. He tried thinking as he worked. Doing things like this actually did help him think. He liked to work with his hands as he was thinking. It was just something that he did. He smiled to himself as he started to work on that problem. The Zabrak finally got them into hyperspace. As he did, he stood up and went to visit Obi-Wan. The young man was holding his daughter to his chest. Not letting her feed, but just holding her so she wouldn't get scared. Maul stood there and watched them.

Obi-Wan stroked her head and cooed something to her. The little girl cooed back at him and pressed her chubby hands against his cheek. The young man smiled softly at her. He kissed the baby girl. "Ahlai. You pretty little thing, you know that? You're so pretty." The girl cooed back up at him. Maul smiled back at her. Obi-Wan gasped softly and looked up. "M-Master! I-I'm sorry!"

"Why?" Maul shrugged. He sat beside the other man and cooed at the little girl. Ahlai cooed back at him and grabbed at his shirt. Maul grinned down at her. He poked her nose with one gloved finger. "Yes. Yes you are cute. You're very cute. You're as cute as a button and you make your mother proud." Maul didn't mention her father. It was Xanatos. Had to be. He didn't seem to be the type to allow his bed slave to carry a child that wasn't his. Maul had no idea what Xanatos would have done if that baby wasn't his. Likely nothing good.

Obi-Wan ducked his head and looked up at him. "I...I didn't think that you would want us to be here. Sitting on your couch. And.. what if she got sick?"

"Then I would get a wet rag and take care of it," Maul shrugged. "I've eaten bad shellfish and puked my guts out for a few days. I'm not too proud to admit that I've cleaned up my vomit and the vomit of others." He'd been on a few three day benders before. Maul had been the only person sober enough to clean everyone up and get them all ready for the next day. He grinned at Obi-Wan and laid a hand on his swollen belly. "You are heavy, Obi-Wan." So he had a thing about fertility. But he wasn't going to force that on his battered, injured Obi-Wan.

The young man shook his head. "Please don't do that," he whispered. He tried to jerk away, but his belly prevented that. Maul moved his hand. He watched as the younger man's face twisted into something akin to relief. "It... It makes them kick. A lot. They're really active and you touching me makes it worse." Obi-Wan made a face as he curled up as best he could. Maul grabbed him a blanket from under the seat. He loved storing things _in_ his furniture. Made having a ship so much easier. The slave smiled happily as he curled up under the warmth. Maul didn't move. He let the slave curl up beside him and even carded a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan seemed to like it.

"Alright," Maul quietly said. "I don't want that kid to hurt you, Obi-Wan." He meant it and he was rewarded with Obi-Wan snoring softly. Maul sighed and resigned himself to enduring this for at least a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

The rich smell of coconut soup brought him out of sleep. Kem had curled beside him as best he could, his little body wedged between Obi-Wan's belly and the soft couch. He still held Ahlai close, but she was quiet. Too quiet for a child her age. That worried Obi-Wan, but who would listen to a slave? It wasn't like he had the money to buy bottles and milk. He couldn't keep on feeding her and carrying twins inside of him. His body had been pregnant for almost three years now and it was starting to take it's toll. His bones were brittle. Bumps that he would have brushed off a little bit ago turned into breaks and fractures. He had no other choice, though. None. He had to dance for Xanatos' pleasure.

Stars, but that soup smelled so good... Kem woke up and yawned before kissing his mother. His face was still sticky from breakfast yesterday, but Obi-Wan didn't have the energy to get up and wash his son off. Besides, his heavy belly got in the way. He grimaced as he forced himself to sit up, panting low as the children adjusted themselves. He was so ready to have them out of him... Ahlai squirmed some and opened one eye. Obi-Wan allowed his daughter to nurse, knowing that he had to keep as much milk for his unborn children as he could. Food that smelled so delicious wasn't for slaves. And besides, coconut soup was the sort of food he wouldn't have eaten before.

Now, his mouth watered just to think of it. Kem crept into the kitchen, as if he thought he could steal food. Obi-Wan let him do it. His son needed to learn sooner, rather than later, that you couldn't just steal things from your master. You would get punished. At his age, only the most cruel masters would beat him. Maul might scare his son, but no real damage would be done. Obi-Wan stroked over Ahlai's face as she fed, wishing that he could do something to help them. He was too tired and too weak to fight the Zabrak. He had to have the Force. After all, he had managed to take down Xanatos without getting killed himself. Obi-Wan didn't know how that would work otherwise.

Maul poked his head around the kitchen. "I'm trying to make breakfast mild enough for your belly. Anything that you can't eat before I plate this up?"

"I... I don't have any allergies," Obi-Wan replied. He ducked his head, not knowing what else to say. Maul ducked back into the kitchen, doing whatever he was doing. Slaves were lucky to get scraps from their Master. Only slaves in larger holdings, like what Xanatos had, were given rations. Obi-Wan knew that he would have to watch their allotted food. It had to feed Kem, Ahlai, himself, and the children inside of him. Maul hummed something and after a few minutes, Kem laughed. The boy came out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk and a cookie. Obi-Wan didn't begrudge his son for getting food that he didn't. The milk would do him well. Maybe his son would be strong enough to play like other boys.

"Hey! I hope you lot like a weird breakfast, because I'm not the type to stick to a stereotyped meal of the day." Maul carefully walked into the common room, holding a tray with three bowls of a creamy looking soup and two glasses of milk. Obi-Wan noticed that Maul's was pinkish and theirs was only broken up by the veggies and noodles floating through it. Well, it made sense. Maul was a carnivore by nature. He would happily put raw meat into something that other people would eat plain. Kem and Obi-Wan quietly thanked Maul as they started to eat. The soup was slightly salty and sweet, with just enough spice to round it out. Maul had been generous with the noodles and veggies, too.

That wasn't all. Obi-Wan was pretty sure he had diced up nuna, too. Why would he waste meat on a pair of slaves? Obi-Wan finished his own meal and set to feeding Ahlai, using a rag soaked in milk instead of his nipple. Feeding her that way was slow and the child didn't like it. Obi-Wan gave her a few sips of broth and a soft noodle to chew on as he finished his own meal. The rest of the milk, he drank. His daughter had fed well, which was a good thing. She wouldn't be small. Kem would be small and Obi-Wan knew just who to blame for that. He quietly sent away his anger as he looked towards his new master. Masters never did anything for free, no matter how small it was.

"What do you want from me?" Obi-Wan asked. He touched the collar some, grimacing about how bad it felt. He wanted that stupid collar off and he wanted it off now, but how could he fight the man who owned him? And while he was still pregnant, too?

"I don't know," Maul admitted. The Zabrak leaned back, looking over his new charges. Obi-Wan pulled his shirt top back up. He didn't know why, but he had felt so exposed under that gaze. The Zabrak shook his head. "I mean, I like the idea of snubbing Xani. He used to be my competition on who could be the most fucked up Sith in the galaxy. But now...? Well, I'm not in that game anymore. I don't really know why I got you or what I want. The Force pretty much told me what to do and I had too much of a headache to fight it."

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. "I... I used to have the Force. Master Xanatos collared me, though." He shuddered. "I... I know I can't ask you, but... could you please take it off? It hurts so much..."

"Barbaric thing." Maul got up and sat on the couch. He grimaced as he looked at the mechanism and then he laughed softly. "Well then. It responds to the Force, which you do not have." He put his hands on the leather and closed his eyes. Seconds later, the collar popped off and he was looking at the source of his misery in his lap. Obi-Wan touched his throat, trying to process the rush of information and feeling. He had been blind. He couldn't see the way the Force glowed around them or feel his children the way he did now. It had been nothing, literally _nothing_.

It was his first step to freedom and Obi-Wan didn't even know how to deal with it beyond thanking his Master over and over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

Maul had never thought Kenobi would have fallen all over himself, pregnant as he was. He was also free of that hated collar and the Zabrak could feel the Force swell around him pretty quickly. Maul just sighed and got up. From the looks of things, Obi-Wan needed an iron pill. He also needed something that would boost the calcium in his blood. The boy, Kem, liked eating those chewy gummies Maul didn't like, so he got those and offered some to Obi-Wan. The man looked at him with hot, dark eyes but he didn't try any of them. Maul simply sighed. He ate one and swallowed, trying to keep the distaste off his face. No, this did not taste very good. It, though, had all sorts of things that Obi-Wan would need.

"It's one of those multi-vitamins," Maul finally sighed. "They're not toxic. I had to keep Kem from eating the whole jar of them." He tipped a few into Obi-Wan's palm. "You need to be careful about what you eat, though. I don't want you to get sick."

"Thank you for caring," Obi-Wan muttered. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, shivering some. The man looked up with tired eyes. He didn't say anything, but he took the gummies and ate them. Maul counted that as a victory. Obi-Wan rested his hands on his throat and Maul noticed how bruised it was. The Zabrak winced, not liking that at all. It did scare him. A few of the scratches looked like they were infected. Maul got up and went to the refresher, looking for his medical kit. They were heading to Eridau on business and he could pick up baby things for Ahlai. He figured she needed more than just rags for diapers and a bottle for when Obi-Wan was feeding new babies.

Maul cringed. What sort of man did that? Anyone could tell that a child needed to be at least two before he was weaned. Or, well, that was how a Zabrak tried to do it. It looked like Obi-Wan hadn't been allowed to dry off for a very long time, which meant that he also needed more of a calcium supplement than what Maul had. Great. So Maul had to find some way to get calcium down Obi-Wan, as well as two children. Milk could do it for the kids, but cheese and milk would have to do it for Obi-Wan until Maul could find something better. At times like these, he really wished he had his friend Zamor with him. It wasn't like Zamor was smarter than him, but it did help that Zamor had never been raised as a Sith slave.

After searching around for a few minutes, Maul came back with the kit. He sat down and wordlessly started to clean and bind the wounds. He murmured something soothing as he worked, just trying to help the man out. He knew what he needed to do. It wouldn't take that long to get the wound healed up. Maul actually remembered caring for a wound like this that was even worse, too. The collar had been on for over twenty years. In some parts, the skin had even grown over it. Maul shuddered to think of it. Obi-Wan flinched, his eyes wide with pain and fear. He said nothing, though. Just sat still and let Maul care for him. Maul wondered if he thought he was going to be beaten for moving.

Maul didn't want to go through his head, but he did skim the surface. Obi-Wan was worried about someone named Qui-Gon, who had been sold away from him. He was terrified of Xanatos (no surprise there), worried about how brittle his bones were, worried about Kem not being healthy, worried about Ahlai not being healthy, worried that Maul was going to pin him down and have his wicked way, and worried that he wouldn't be able to feed his... _twins_ when the time came. Because of course Obi-Was was going to have twins. It couldn't be an easy birth, where he had the baby and got up. No, it was going to be harder than all get out, especially because Obi-Wan was pretty thin.

"Are you reading my mind?" Obi-Wan slowly asked.

"Just skimming the surface. It's a habit." Maul hummed to himself and finished dressing the wound. It looked like Obi-Wan had simply swapped one collar for another and, while Maul wasn't going to say anything about that, he was pretty sure Obi-Wan noticed. "So who's Qui-Gon? A friend? A lover? Your...parent?" You never could tell with a Stewjoni. "Do you want me to find him?"

Obi-Wan sighed, like he was very defeated. "Xanatos took him away from me. Apparently Qui tried to kill him once, a long time ago, so he took his rage out on me. I... Qui-Gon never told me about him."

Maul sniffed. "Sounds like the average Sith. He didn't hate you any more than he hated the rest of the universe."

"Finding Qui-Gon would be nice," Obi-Wan softly said. "I just can't give you anything right now. I... I'm too heavy for sex. Too far along to where it hurts too much and I can't keep it from bleeding into the Force." He sighed and held his arms, looking at the ground. "I used to be a Jedi, you know. I used to be the one saving people." Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. "And now look at me. I'm the stupid whore. The slave no one wants because he's pregnant with kids. I mean, you hate Xanatis and that's why you took me. But anyone else... no, I'm too much trouble. I can breed, but Stewjoni and Yavinese are a dime a dozen. They already have enough Yavinese around to keep the nasty ones happy. I'm worthless."

"You're not worthless." Maul had to sit down. Obi-Wan used to be a Jedi? "How about you take the pills I'm gonna give you and we'll see about getting this Qui-Gon of yours. Deal?"

"Deal." Obi-Wan slumped into his arms and sighed. "I just hope we aren't too late."

Maul did, too.


	12. Chapter 12

Qui-Gon didn't know what his Master was planning to do, but he bet that it wasn't going to be good. He tried to keep Ben with him, even though he knew their owners could have his son yanked away from him at any second. There was a market out there for very young Yavinese and Stewjoni who were perfectly submissive and obedient. Yan was far too young for such a thing and Qui-Gon was far too pregnant to even consider using him for such a thing. Siri and Mirta were girls and also half Twi'leks. If they kept to what he was teaching him, they would work and not be used as pleasure slaves. Qui-Gon's belly rolled as he waited, knowing that this could be the end of his little family.

A sharp looking Zabrak walked beside their owner, his cool golden eyes surveying the group. He didn't _seem_ like he would be actively cruel, but the last time Qui-Gon had thought that, he was chained to twenty other men and forced to cut cedar trees all day every day. It took him hours to do the work done by others, mostly because his heavy belly kept getting in the way. There had been others there, but he was the only one who gave birth. Ben had been born in a dirty barn, far away from anything that might be called medical care. Qui-Gon didn't want to lose his children again. And even though he was Yavinese, he was also older. Pregnancies were getting harder and longer.

Mirta had almost killed him. He'd been so sick that his Master had been forced to let him rest for a week after he had her. Qui-Gon kept his head bowed as he waited and tried to keep his children quiet. The man looking to buy him must have been wealthy. He usually wasn't brought out to be looked at, but he didn't want to think what would happen if the man wanted to buy Ben and not the others. Qui-Gon was older, though. He wasn't as valuable as he used to be and his children wouldn't be valuable for almost another year. His Master might sell him if the money was right. Qui-Gon bowed his head under the harsh Tatooine light and quietly wished that something, _anything_ would get them out of this.

This nightmare he called a life was not worth living. The Zabrak seemed to be very interested in him, so the other human called him forwards. He did mention something about Qui-Gon coming in a set with all of his children, except Ben. Ben, of course, could be had for an extra fee. His fair haired son grabbed his hand and squeezed, afraid of what  was going on. Qui-Gon was afraid of losing him, but all he could do was squeeze his son's hand back. This was no time to think about the Jedi Order or the fear he had of being purchased by someone who hated him for what he used to be. What else could he do, though? The Zabrak ran his hands over Qui-Gon's belly and frowned when he felt the child kick.

"As heavy as he is, he shouldn't be out in the fields," the Zabrak said. He was rather big and Qui-Gon cringed to think of what would happen if he was forced to lie with such a Zabrak. The glossy red skin and those hot golden eyes might have looked pretty, but Qui-Gon did not want to take a knot. He hadn't ever taken one before and he cringed to think of all the injuries he would take from it. And besides, Zabraks were commonly slaves. Why was this one going to buy him? Didn't he have sympathy for all his brothers languishing on Zyggeria?

And, to be honest, didn't he want a mate of his own species?

The Zabrak laughed softly and brushed back his hair. "He has an over active mind, Master Smythe. It's a rather refreshing change. The Stewjoni I have is terrified all the time and rarely leaves my rooms. This one is strong. I think I like that."

"Weakness is what you get from gelded slaves," Smythe growled. He crossed his arms, making the slaves cower back. Qui-Gon cringed, afraid that he might get struck just for standing there. It had happened before. Qui-Gon saw something in the eyes of the Zabrak and something touched him in the Force. Ani, who had been hiding in his skirts beside Siri, gasped. He peaked his head out, only to get shooed back by Qui-Gon. If he was going to have to explain to his children why the other slave was so weak and listless... Well, he might take a kitchen knife and kill the Zabrak in front of him. That got him a slightly amused smile and... something that told him the other slave was alright.

_'I'm not that much of a monster. Sith, yes I was. But I'm not a monster. Your former padawan is fine. He just... is very pregnant and wants you and I'm tired of hormonal tears. That is all.'_

Qui-Gon couldn't stop the snort of laughter or the surprise that flashed over his eyes. Of course, the man was going to get Ben and maybe he could have time with Obi-Wan... He didn't know what else to say, but he just wanted Obi-Wan along with his children. He tried not to cry, even as the money changed hands. He had no idea who this Zabrak was or why he was going to get this great gift, but he was going to take it. It might have been a long walk down to where the ships were, but he walked it. His children had to leave their pets, but a sandcat could not take life on a ship. Neither could an anooba. All he wanted to do was get Obi-Wan. He didn't care that his padawan was pregnant or that he was sick.

When Qui-Gon entered the ship, he gave a cry and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. He didn't care that he was crying. Qui-Gon had his Obi-Wan and already the world looked a little brighter.


End file.
